Momentos
by k-robin04
Summary: Drabbles sobre las diferentes parejas de Diabolik Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** El drabble es basado en un audio que escuche hace mucho en Tumblr. También por esta ocasión hay genderbend [¡MujerYuma!].

 **Pareja:** FemYuma/Kanato.

* * *

 **Momento #1:** _De la poca paciencia de una gigante y el berrinche de un enano._

 **Palabras:** 268.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Bájame! —La mujer de alta estatura solo resopló, sujetó con más firmeza al Sakamaki más gritón. Yuma tenia cargado a Kanato como si éste fuera tan solo un costal de patatas. No era nada cuidadosa, ya iban tres veces que él se resbalaba de sus manos (claro que todo era culpa de Kanato, al no estar quieto y silencioso); ella solo fruncía levemente el entrecejo, lo levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno y volvía a la marcha. A Yuma no le importaba que Kanato se diera unos cuantos golpes contra la tierra, al menos así él aprendería que sus berrinches nunca lo ayudarían más que para traerle complicaciones, además un Kanato sucio y despeinado era más atractivo. Todo agitado y con una expresión llorosa; el vampiro chilló cuando la mujer lo apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Yuma soltó una carcajada, Kanato era como un ratón desorientado, uno muy entretenido y ridículo.

— ¡Te he dicho que me bajes estúpida gigante!

Ella solo sonrió más, apretó su agarre y disfruto de los quejidos.

—Bueno, si fuera tu me preocuparía por otras cosas —advirtió. Él solo se volvió más escandaloso, Yuma se pregunto si lo mejor sería tirarlo y cumplir de una buena vez con sus propias fantasías. No era como si ella fuera paciente, y bueno, Kanato tampoco era muy inteligente; además ella no tenia nada que perder—. Tu lo provocaste —sentenció.

Kanato cayó de forma ruidosa, se quedó con los reclamos atorados en su garganta.

Yuma tenia una mirada peligrosa, y él solo fue capaz de abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de ser brutalmente atacado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Los capítulos serán así de cortos, son pequeños momentos y no serán solo con genderbend; la verdad, esto vendría a ser una versión no tan planeada y pequeña de «Fortuito». Sin más que decir, ** _¡gracias por leer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Genderbend [¡MujerRuki!].

 **Pareja:** FemRuki/Ayato.

* * *

 **Momento #2:** _Sobre cambios que no deberían darse._

 **Palabras:** 326.

* * *

La había dejado inmovilizada contra el colchón, sin embargo Ruki continuó con su habitual rostro inexpresivo, o más bien, ella busco aparentarlo con éxito.

Ayato detestaba ser ignorado, y más si era por su mayor rival, por la única persona que era incapaz de reconocerlo como el mejor. No importaba qué hiciera o qué dijera, ella solo lo miraba como si fuera una molestia, como si él fuera alguien inferior. Por ello, Ayato la atacaba, le susurraba advertencias y palabras que harían que cualquier otra mujer cediera. Ruki solo guardaba silencio y esperaba, viéndolo con sus ojos carentes de interés.

Ayato se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos; la besaba con movimientos toscos y sin moderación, estiraba el cabello negro para que sus miradas se cruzaran; él no permitiría que aquel azul frío escapara de su alcance. Sus manos recorrían la piel inmaculada de Ruki, solo con el único propósito de estropearla con arañazos y mordidas. A veces él era tan controlado por la ira y la indignación, que en Ruki quedaban pequeños rastros de sangre y heridas que tardaban minutos en cerrarse. El menor de los trillizos podía admitir sin remordimientos, que adoraba ver como la carne envuelta en rojo renacía.

Sus dedos se abrían camino bajo la falda, y por aquellos instantes, Ayato sonreía con arrogancia; porque conseguía que Ruki mostrara una expresión nueva. Más obscena, más libre y menos lejana. Una cara que solo debía ser mostrada a Ayato.

La unión de sus cuerpos no era nada cariñosa; era más bien parecida a una batalla, una llena de gemidos e improperios. El pelirrojo solo lo hacia por el simple placer de obtener control sobre Ruki, y ella, solo lo permitía para olvidarse de sus propias responsabilidades. El lazo que los entrelazaba era corrupto y meramente egoísta.

Por esa razón, Ayato no entendía porque justamente hoy, Ruki por primera vez lo vio con un sentimiento irreconocible; como tampoco el porqué él se sintió tan pleno.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, esto fue más rápido, porque tanto esta parte como la anterior, ya las tenia escritas desde hace más de una semana; por cierto, si gustan leer sobre una pareja en especifico, son libres de pedirla, la tendré en cuenta para capítulos posteriores (también pueden ser de emparejamientos usuales en DL, como el Ayato/Yui). En fin, **_¡gracias por leer!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Genderbend [¡MujerAyato!].

 **Pareja:** Carla/FemAyato.

* * *

 **Momento #3:** _Sobre la obsesión y un inconveniente más._

 **Palabras:** 325.

* * *

 _«Tiene que ser la otra»_

Repitió una y otra vez en su mente; la oración se volvía más insistente, chillona e irritante cada que sus ojos tercos regresaban a ella. A un sitio sin retorno, especialmente corrupto y engañoso.

 _«Ella no era, no podía ser la correcta»_

La postura confiada, la sonrisa arrogante, la voz demandante y la figura grácil; esa mujer era todo lo que repudiaba y deseaba con creces destruir. La sangre de su mayor enemigo corría por las venas de aquella joven, y por lo tanto, dejarse seducir sería una derrota, una humillación. Sin embargo el cabello rojo y los ojos orgullosos lo hechizaban; Carla Tsukinami observaba fascinado cada pequeño cambio en el rostro y cuerpo femenino.

 _«Tenia que apartar los ojos de ella»_

Era suficiente, inaudito, estar tan concentrado en un familiar del hombre que los encerró—a Shin y él—por cientos de años. Y sin embargo, la repugnante sangre de vampiro lo incitaba a clavar sus colmillos en el cuello frágil de la inmortal. Su molestia no dejó de aumentar y creció a tal punto—junto con su aparente nueva obsesión—, qué él comenzó a especular si era posible que se tratara de un nuevo y retorcido plan de Karl Heinz, para hacerle bajar la guardia y avergonzarlo de nuevo.

 _«El objetivo no era ella, sino Komori Yui»_

Pero la rubia no era más que inferior en comparación con Ayato Sakamaki; de cuerpo menudo y sin ninguna gracia, la humana solo acrecentaba la belleza de la otra chica.

Shin le hablaba pero él no oía nada; solo se dedicó a mirar como la figura de Ayato se perdía en los corredores llenos de estudiantes, y a controlar su impulso de llevarla consigo a la fuerza—y de preferencia encerrarla en un calabozo—.

 _«Vengarse de Karl Heinz e ir por la mujer con el corazón de la hija del rey de los demonios, no serían más sus únicos problemas»_

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Ya en los próximos capítulos pondré las parejas que me han pedido algunos; es solo que tenia muchas ganas de hacer un Carla X FemAyato. Sin más que decir, **_¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Genderbend [¡MujerReiji!].

 **Pareja:** Shu/FemReiji.

* * *

 **Momento #4:** _Acción-reacción._

 **Palabras:** 501.

* * *

Él, desde que dio un paso dentro de casa, creyó que solo sería cuestión de ir a su habitación para poder descansar, hasta había cerrado la puerta con llave para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción, sin embargo parecía que ella iría de nuevo en contra de sus deseos. Shu sabía lo mucho que Reiji disfrutaba importunándolo. Un entretenimiento muy insano para alguien cuyo aspecto era tan inofensivo.

La observó inspeccionar a fondo el cuarto, de vez en cuando se quejaba y le recordaba lo inútil que era él; Shu bien podría subir el volumen de su mp3 con tal de no oír más sus reproches, podría haberlo hecho de no ser porque Reiji se los quitó.

 _«Así no huirás holgazán»_ Había dicho ella como excusa, portando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

En su momento se contuvo de rodar los ojos—que aquello implicaba esfuerzo y él no quería gastar energía innecesariamente—; y por eso ahora, sin refugio alguno, era más difícil tolerar a su hermana menor.

En ningún instante había apartado los ojos de ella, no tenia nada mejor que hacer y mucho menos quería escucharla; prestó aun más atención a la figura femenina, Reiji llevaba uno de sus acostumbrados vestidos y su peinado estaba libre de errores, la vampiresa era muy obsesiva con todo y siempre quería la perfección; viendo cada detalle de la otra fijo la mirada sobre el largo cabello de su hermana, Reiji solía cuidarlo con mucho esmero y se veía especialmente orgullosa con el resultado, ella era del tipo de mujer que siempre trataba de ser lo más femenina posible. Una característica demasiado linda para alguien tan amargada.

Y como ella no dejaría de parlotear sobre lo desobligado que era, Shu no tuvo más opción que intervenir.

— ¿Quieres que te dé un beso?

Shu sonrío al ver como Reiji se quedó callada.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? —replicó ella, Shu disfrutó el disgusto e inseguridad que percibió en la voz de Reiji. La vio torcer la boca y fruncir el ceño.

—Me estas dando más atención de la usual, además te encuentras inquieta y sonrojada.

— ¿Eres idiota? —Reiji le dio la espalda—. Estoy perfectamente.

Fastidiado de tantas vueltas evasivas, Shu tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Reiji y lo estiró con fuerza, logrando que ella tuviera que elegir entre caer en la cama o en el piso. Claramente escogió la menos humillante.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Shu eres…!

No dejó que siguiera gritando. Cuando el contacto entre sus labios termino, ella de nuevo tenia su típica expresión de indignación y cólera.

Los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron en una batalla por el dominio.

— ¿Quieres que te dé otro más?

—No.

Una lucha con una clara victoria, la de Shu.

La atrajo más a él y volvió a silenciarla con un beso. Con el pasar de los segundos el cuerpo de la otra se relajo, y Shu comprobó de nuevo cuanto le gustaba gastar energía si se trataba de molestar a Reiji.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Genderbend [¡MujerAzusa!].

 **Pareja:** Kanato/FemAzusa.

* * *

 **Momento #5:** _La muñeca perfecta._

 **Palabras:** 229.

* * *

—Que molesta, ¿verdad Teddy?

Azusa se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de Kanato, envuelta en sabanas de forma descuidada, dejando al descubierto una de sus piernas; Kanato resopló y abrazó con más fuerza a su oso de felpa.

La vampira era problemática, más cuando no dejaba de seguirlo a todos lados y a verlo con ojos soñadores, su única virtud era su obediencia, ella nunca replicaba, asentía gustosa a cualquier orden que le diera Kanato, el vestido que traía puesto Azusa lo confirmaba, esa misma vestimenta que le compro a ella por su cumpleaños y le dijo que usara seguido, al menos hasta que Kanato le regalara más ropa.

El vampiro se sentó cerca de ella, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la piel llena de cicatrices, en el rostro calmado, inconscientemente sus dedos acariciaron cada porción expuesta de Azusa. La vio removerse, como si estuviera a punto de despertar.

Le gustaba el cuerpo inerte de ella, pero disfrutaba aun más cuando ella jadeaba llorosa y sin resistencia.

— ¿Kanato…eres tú? —preguntó con su habitual tono lento y desganado.

No le dio tiempo, le impidió moverse y encajo sus colmillos en el cuello de Azusa. La escucho suspirar y sintió como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos; la vampira buscando y anhelando el dolor que solo él podría brindarle.

Azusa era molesta, sin embargo también era una excelente muñeca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Genderbend [¡MujerSubaru!].

 **Pareja:** Reiji/FemSubaru.

* * *

 **Momento #6:** _Manipulación._

 **Palabras:** 303.

* * *

No le gustaba. Su corazón se volvía quejoso cada que Shu se acercaba a Reiji, ella no fingía, mucho menos aparentaba ser ciega, los veía claramente, a los dos enfrentarse sin motivo real, ambos hermanos buscando disminuir la distancia que los mantenía separados, atrapados en un ambiente engañoso, uno del que solo podrían librarse con ataques verbales y golpes físicos. Desde que era niña, Subaru había observado la relación angustiante de los hijos de Beatrix, lo sabía, sin embargo aquello no quería decir que aceptara sin replicar, Reiji era una presencia que anhelaba tener cerca, él había sido el único en demostrar preocupación por ella, en guiarla por el camino más adecuado, ese alguien que se negaba a entregar. Podrían llamarla egoísta y ella francamente haría oídos sordos, nada podría convencerla de rechazar la mano que le ofrecía Reiji.

Tal vez por eso, ahora su habitación estaba completamente destruida. Fue una reacción, ante la pasión con que veía Reiji a Shu.

—Subaru, te he dicho varias veces que controles tu carácter.

La menor de los Sakamaki frunció el entrecejo y le dio la espalda a su hermano. _Es tu culpa_ , ella replicaría, más no deseaba dejarle las cosas tan sencillas a él.

Porque Reiji era tan mezquino como para aprovecharse de sus sentimientos.

—Una dama nunca haría tal desastre —La mano en su cintura apretó su agarre, los dedos de Reiji jugaron con su cabello blanco—. Eres la única mujer Sakamaki, compórtate y no ensucies el apellido de la familia —susurró mortal en su oreja, Subaru se estremeció, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y perdía fuerzas a cada segundo.

Y cuando Reiji comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, supo que ella había perdido. Él la calmo por medio de caricias, le hizo olvidar su resentimiento, las memorias donde era traicionada.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Por mucho que lo parezca, no, Reiji no traiciono a Subaru, es una percepción equivocada de ella. Lo de Shu y Reiji es algo platónico, algo que jamás fue ni será, y que sin embargo, lastima a Subaru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Aquí Cordelia ha sido criada desde bebé por Karl, en el drabble tiene apenas 10 años.

 **Pareja:** KarlHeinz/Cordelia.

* * *

 **Momento #7:** _Dulce ilusión._

 **Palabras:** 275.

* * *

— ¿Y seremos como las parejas de las calles?

Cordelia esperó una respuesta, pero Karl solo revolvió su cabello. Lo vio perderse a la distancia, mirando con fijeza cómo la figura se volvía a cada paso más pequeña. El príncipe de cuentos de hadas se había marchado otra vez, dejándola al cuidado de sirvientas. Ellos siempre habían estado juntos, Karl solía decirle que ella nació para ser su esposa; cuidaba cada pequeño detalle de su educación y por las tardes charlaban de cualquier tema trivial, otra veces la sacaba a pasear al pueblo más cercano de casa. Él la llamaba por su nombre y solo con eso, Cordelia podía afirmar cuánto lo quería, la manera en que cada letra era pronunciada era especial. Cordelia siempre suspiraba por las noches al extrañarlo, dormía intranquila y despertaba temprano, se arreglaba a prisas y esperaba por él en la sala. Karl volvía en la mañana después de una larga jornada de trabajo, y cada que lo veía atravesar la entrada, el rostro de Cordelia se iluminaba. En aquellos momentos ella le diría _Bienvenido_ , con aquel tono alegre que al final le sacaría una sonrisa gentil al rey de los vampiros.

Pero su dinámica cambio al día siguiente. Ella había estado pensativa sobre porqué él no le respondió; por lo que cuando llegó a casa, al ver el semblante perdido de su futura esposa, Karl se puso de cuclillas y tomó sus manos.

—Nuestra relación Cordelia, será mucho mejor que la de todos aquellos mortales.

La niña de escasos diez años volvió a sonreírle con cariño y lo abrazo.

No había ningún motivo para dudar de su amado Karl Heinz.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Me puse las pilas [?], y escribe estos tres drabbles, espero actualizar pronto, sino posiblemente lo haga cada semana con mínimo 3 drabbles. Sin más que decir, **_¡gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Genderbend [¡MujerLaito!].

 **Pareja:** Subaru/FemLaito.

* * *

 **Momento #8:** _De confrontaciones y finales torcidos._

 **Palabras:** 458.

* * *

— ¿Molesto Subaru-kun?

Fijo la vista en la figura contraria y al instante frunció el entrecejo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, Laito con su habitual sonrisa burlona y falso interés. Siguió cada paso de ella tratando de no exteriorizar ninguna de sus emociones, Subaru se contenía, no porque su habitación ya estuviera lo suficientemente destruida, ni por los futuros sermones de Reiji, sino para no darle más ventajas a su hermana. Él sabía mejor que nadie, que Laito disfrutaba con creces de romper a su víctima antes de comerla, más cuando se trataba de personas con carácter explosivo.

—Tal vez debería ayudarte a relajarte —Aquél era un juego de resistencia, de apreciar qué tan impulsivo era el otro, qué tan sencillo era sacar de sus casillas al oponente.

Subaru no retrocedió ni un milímetro, a Laito no le concedería el placer de humillarlo o hacer notar su debilidad. No le tenia ni una pizca de miedo, lo que si sentía por ella era molestia; solo con escuchar su voz sugerente y ver su rostro malicioso se enfurecía. A poca distancia se permitió observarla, la mayor de las trillizas tenía desabrochada la blusa y portaba una falda muy corta, dejando más piel expuesta de la que debería.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado? —dijo. Laito comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa, ella no aparto la vista ni sus toques, no importó que el rojo de los ojos de Subaru se tornara a cada segundo más peligroso.

—Bueno, has golpeado a mi compañero de equipo solo por darme simples halagos.

Gruño, aquél hombre se había atrevido a decirle a su hermana más que cumplidos; la situación empeoraba más porque Laito no se vio disgustada con los avances de su compañero de clases.

—Aunque no tendrías porque hacerlo —comento cantarina, Subaru presentía que ella se esforzaba por no reírse en su cara—, después de todo el que me gusta eres tú.

 _Mentirosa_ , mascullaría. Era bien sabido por él, que ella se divertía con cualquiera, incluso con la humana Komori Yui. Tal vez por eso Subaru jamás se sentía mal cuando la callaba por medio de besos voraces. Por lo que, una vez llegados a un punto sin retorno, la atrajo hacia él jalando los largos cabellos marrones, mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y lamió los restos, tocó sin delicadeza cada porción de piel ofrecida, rasguño, rasgo tela y solo para castigarla se detuvo. Se sentó sobre la cama y la miró impaciente, esperando una respuesta pronta, la cual llegó en una sonrisa desvergonzada.

Laito gateo hacia donde estaba el albino. De rodillas, con sus mejillas rojas y ojos juguetones, mando sus manos al pantalón de Subaru.

Después de todo, no había otra forma de solucionar los problemas entre ambos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Solo vengo a decir que si no se entendió la insinuación, Laito le hará un oral a Subaru para ponerlo más feliz [?].


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre]. En esta ocasión resulta ser una viñeta, a 4 malditas palabras del drabble *llora* [Una viñeta son de 501 a 999 palabras, se considera drabble hasta las 500 palabras].

 **Pareja:** Carla/Ayato.

* * *

 **Momento #9:** _De reuniones secretas y bienvenidas inofensivas._

 **Palabras:** 504.

* * *

— ¡Tardaste mucho!

Las quejas infantiles del Sakamaki no tenían resultados en él, para Carla era cómo ver a un gato testarudo, orgulloso y por supuesto inofensivo. Llevaban años reuniéndose en una parte apartada de los terrenos de la familia de Karl Heinz, él no podía verlo todos los días o durante años seguidos, por ello, ahora observaba con fijeza al pelirrojo, los rasgos de niño poco a poco se perdían y se preguntó qué tan pronto llegaría Ayato a la adultez; ahora no debía tener más de trece años (en tiempos humanos). Lo vio acercarse a grandes pasos sin vacilación, Ayato continuaba teniendo un problema para respetar a las figuras de autoridad, la misma que divertía al Tsukinami; también conservaba aquella iniciativa y valor admirable, Carla estaba seguro que de seguir con su educación, podría convertir al niño en un excelente aliado.

El mayor acorto la distancia entre ambos, los ojos de Ayato brillaron más, en una mezcla de añoranza y adoración, era en esta clase de momentos que Carla no se arrepentía de retrasar sus planes de venganza, ni de su cercanía con el menor de los trillizos.

…

— ¡Te estoy hablando, préstame atención!

Habían transcurrido más de treinta minutos, en los cuales Ayato no dejó de parlotear ni un segundo, contándole sobre sus otros hermanos y la odiosa de Cordelia. Ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, el albino disfrutando de la voz contraria y el más joven tratando de monopolizarlo más.

—Lo hago —dijo indiferente. Ayato bufó y jugando le quitó la bufanda que tapaba su boca, no se molesto por la impertinencia, decidió mejor distraerse revolviendo los mechones rojos del Sakamaki, mientras éste se aprovechó para acurrucarse más contra Carla—. Aun no me saludas como acordamos —Recordó el mayor de los Tsukinami—, ¿o es que no deseas darme la bienvenida como se debe?

Ayato se sonrojo pero no aparto la mirada, después de tantos momentos compartidos él podría decir cuando Carla se divertía o enojaba; justo en aquel instante pudo distinguir una sonrisa imperceptible para extraños o despistados. Trago saliva nervioso, tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el rostro del Tsukinami.

—S-Sí lo haré —murmuró.

El contacto entre sus labios duró unos escasos cinco segundos, sin embargo aunque el tiempo fuera tan corto, el corazón de Ayato latió con más rapidez y fuerza. Sus miradas se toparon y con lentitud Carla dejó de sujetar la cintura del adolescente. Sus reuniones habían tenido el mismo patrón hasta que cumplió _diez_ años, en aquel entonces Carla lo dijo sin más, que en juntas futuras, él, Ayato, tendría que darle un beso.

—Sería bueno que te acostumbraras, ya que seguiremos haciéndolo y es probable que hagamos otras cosas más.

El pelirrojo asintió, volvió a recargarse contra el Tsukinami y continuó con la plática, más que nada para olvidarse del anterior momento vergonzoso.

Carla por su parte lo escuchó y en minutos de silencio cómodo, pensó si era posible que Karl Heinz se sorprendiera cuándo tomara a uno de sus hijos como consorte.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Sé que ya había escrito de ellos dos, pero había sido con FemAyato; y quería intentar con un yaoi (shonen-ai en este caso) de ambos, tal vez la idea de que los Tsukinami se liberen antes de tiempo y Carla se tope con un niño Ayato, la use para un fic más extenso. De igual forma planeo no repetir tan pronto parejas, por lo que el Carla/Ayato o Carla/FemAyato no se vera en un buen tiempo xD!

Respondiendo comentarios anónimos.

 ** _Sakamakigirl._** ¡Gracias por comentar! Ojalá te haya gustado el Kanato/FemAzusa, la verdad se me hizo complicado escribir de ellos como pareja ;u;

Sin más que mencionar, **¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** Genderbend [¡MujerReiji!]. Si, lo sé, es una viñeta (otra vez me pase de 500 palabras...), no sé si salió muy de pareja, pero al menos lo intente.

 **Pareja:** Yuma/FemReiji.

* * *

 **Momento #10:** _De interes persistente._

 **Palabras:** 700.

* * *

—Eleanor es agradable, seria bueno que Reiji fuera más como ella.

Así había iniciado su conversación, con una mención inocente de su hermana mayor, para terminar por convertirse en una charla enfocada en Reiji Sakamaki. Edgar no conocía más que lo básico sobre la familia de Shu, y era solo información que su amigo soltaba en descuidos, sin embargo él no tenia nada que reprocharle, Edgar sabía que Shu lo visitaba para huir de su agobiante vida y disfrutar de instantes sencillos como comunes, por eso mismo trataba de no ser tan curioso. Él no tenia prisa alguna, podía esperar hasta que el otro sintiera que era el momento de contarle más sobre sí mismo, después de todo eso era ser amigos ¿cierto?

— ¿Reiji es tu hermana no? —preguntó, Shu contesto con un bajo: _sí_. El humano dudo sobre si debía continuar—, ¿no te llevas bien con ella? —Si Shu se veía incomodo cambiaría de tema, por mucho que quisiera saber sobre la tal Reiji.

—Es…complicado —Acepto la respuesta y espero por que el otro se armara de valor. El rubio se veía ansioso, como todas aquellas ocasiones en que llegaba a por él, para hablar y hablar sin darle un respiro o dejarlo digerir las palabras—. Reiji es muy orgullosa y terca, también muy obsesiva con mis responsabilidades, más que hermana parece mi segunda madre —Se lamento Shu, sentándose y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Edgar rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, así son las hermanas —Shu bufó dando fin al tema, sin saber que había despertado en Edgar un gran interés.

…

Después de aquella tarde, Edgar se encontró pensando en Reiji, en cómo seria ella físicamente y si es que era en verdad una mandona, ¿tendría un parecido con Shu? ¿tendría algún tic cuando estuviera nerviosa? ¿sería habladora o tímida? ¿tal vez femenina o no? ¿cuáles serian sus pasatiempos? ¿qué le gustaría? Para su mala o buena fortuna, su curiosidad fue saciada a la semana siguiente.

— ¿Quién eres? —cuestiono mientras miraba a la extraña. Era más baja que él, tenia el entrecejo fruncido y portaba ropas que solo un rico tendría.

— ¿Dónde esta Shu? —dijo con autoridad y de brazos cruzados, lucía impaciente, los lentes que portaba la hacían ver más grande de lo que realmente era.

—Oye, no has respondido —Edgar avanzo hasta donde ella estaba, hasta quedar separados por un escaso metro. No le agradó aquella actitud, tampoco que la otra lo viera como si fuera alguien insignificante—. ¿Quién eres niña? ¿y por qué buscas a Shu?

—Reiji Sakamaki —contesto. Sus ojos rosas se volvieron más fríos al salir de los labios de Edgar la palabra _niña_. Edgar no entendió su reacción, ¡era más joven que él, claro que era una niña! No había nada por lo cual ofenderse—. Soy su hermana menor.

Parpadeó varias veces incrédulo por su "buena" suerte, la vio con detalle y sonrió, así que ella era Reiji.

—Hubieras empezado por eso —Reiji retrocedió, por un segundo se mostró insegura, tal vez porque no esperaba que él fuera agradable con ella, a Edgar le recordó al gato callejero y arisco que a veces paseaba por su casa—. Llegas algo tarde, Shu se ha ido hace como diez minutos.

—Oh —Ella frunció más el ceño y cerró con fuerza sus manos, se veía como si estuviera a punto de golpear algo o gritar.

Tal parecía que Reiji después de todo si era orgullosa, mandona, y como buena mocosa, detestaba cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. Y aun con todo eso, Edgar pensó que si ella sonriera se vería realmente mejor.

Más linda.

La hermana de Shu no dijo más, solo dio la vuelta para regresar a casa.

—Nos vemos después —Le dijo antes de que ella comenzara a caminar.

—No, no lo haremos —Edgar iba a replicar a tales palabras bruscas, pero Reiji ya había dado varios pasos lejos de él.

—¿Qué le pasa? —mascullo mientras miraba como la figura bajita se perdía en la distancia.

A Edgar solían caerle mal esa clase de gente borde y creída, sin embargo, con sorpresa notó que su interés por Reiji persistía.

Tal vez sonsacaría a Shu para que le dijera más sobre ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Aclaraciones por capítulo:** En este drabble, Yui es un vampiro y lleva viviendo con los Sakamaki como veinte años, así que por eso el cambio de actitud y confianzas que tiene con Subaru.

 **Pareja:** Subaru/Yui.

* * *

 **Momento #11:** _De ataques sorpresivos y directos._

 **Palabras:** 301.

* * *

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

De pie, a punto de llevar los platos al fregadero, Subaru se quedo paralizado y ni siquiera el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose lo hizo reaccionar. Reiji definitivamente le reclamaría por aquella taza, pero el problema perdía relevancia cuando tenia enfrente a Yui, viéndolo con impaciencia y hasta cierto punto, con burla. Trago saliva nervioso, pensando en todas las cosas que podría responder y a su vez las consecuencias de su decisión.

— ¿Y bien? —Lo presionó. Miro el techo, tratando de calmar el latir presuroso de su corazón y hallar de nuevo su voz, y porque no, también para huir de aquellos ojos atrevidos. De algún modo, para él Yui jamás había sido del tipo de chica que tomaba iniciativa, más bien, hasta hace pocos minutos Subaru creía que Yui era tímida y muy sosa.

— ¿Salir en qué sentido? —preguntó tomando distancia, no sabia cuándo ocurrió, pero Komori se había acercado demasiado a su espacio personal.

—Como pareja —Ella respondió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿D-disculpa? —Subaru no comprendía el porqué el cuarto de pronto se sentía más pequeño y bochornoso.

—Me gustas —dijo Yui, ambos se miraron por segundos, que para la chica fueron una perdida completa de tiempo y para Subaru un suplicio eterno—. Hoy será un buen día para salir, por lo que pensé en declararme. Así que…¿quieres ser mi novio?

Komori observó con diversión como el inmortal se volvía cada vez más torpe, tartamudeando, tropezando con sus pies y palabras, hasta que por fin Subaru se digno a enfrentar su mirada. El vampiro asintió con cierta renuencia.

—Bien —dijo Yui viéndose complacida—. Ahora vámonos.

Ella no contesto a dónde, solo se llevó de la mano (casi arrastrándolo) a su nuevo novio. Durante el camino, Subaru se pregunto a dónde se había ido la Yui patosa.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Se supone que serían cinco drabbles por hoy, pero solo pude hacer dos (casi, porque el anterior era un viñeta), intentare actualizar los domingos, que son los únicos días que tendré libre *shora en su esquina emo*. Por cierto, Momentos esta como Completa, pero solo porque son capítulos independientes, no sé cuantos drabble haga, pero presiento que serán muchos X'D.

Respondiendo reviews anónimos.

 _ **GhostLOL.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste como narro :3, la verdad el Carla/Ayato me llamó la atención así de la nada, intentare más adelante hacerle ese fic largo que tengo pensado desde hace meses. En cuanto al Carla/FemShin espero publicarlo el siguiente domingo, disculpa la tardanza (?). No te preocupes por los términos, al principio yo tampoco sabia que era un drabble y me confundía mucho x'D

Sin más que decir, **_¡gracias por comentar, los favoritos y follows!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], incesto, historias cortas e independientes.

 **Advertencias por capítulo:** Yuri [mujer x mujer], OoC [mucho en Christa...creo].

 **Pareja:** Christa/Cordelia.

* * *

 **Momento #12:** " _Corrupción"_

 **Palabras:** 503.

* * *

Aun lo recuerda, el momento exacto en que conoció a Cordelia.

Fue poco después de haber aceptado ser la tercera esposa de Karl Heinz, en ese entonces a Christa no le importaba que su hermano tuviera más mujeres, siempre y cuando ella fuera la más importante para él, o al menos eso creyó hasta que la vio por primera vez. A esa mujer de porte orgulloso y labios pintados de rojo, con aquella voz llena de malicia, ojos descarados y figura agraciada. Había sido una presentación breve, con un simple movimiento de cabeza para reconocer la presencia contraria, o al menos lo fue en un principio, la hija del rey de los demonios fue tan osada como para ofrecerle la mano, en un apretón casi inexistente que ingenuamente pensó era una especie de acuerdo para convivir de forma sana, en su lugar Cordelia le susurro amenazas al oído en dado caso de que llegara a quitarle su lugar privilegiado.

En ese instante Christa no entendió el porqué se sintió de pronto tan interesada, ni el deseo por hacer rabiar a Cordelia.

Los ciegos lo relacionarían con el miedo de perder el amor de su hermano mayor, de ser derrotada o humillada, o quizá con el temor de estar envuelta en una posición tan desfavorecida. Pero ella no era tan cínica como para mentirse a sí misma, ni mucho menos endulzar las fantasías que quemaban su pecho.

Tal vez por eso cuando llegó el día con el que tanto soñó, fue capaz de actuar con precisión, de envolver sus brazos en el cuello de Karl y dejarle besar sus labios, mientras Cordelia, furiosa y con lagrimas asomándose por los ojos, miraba atentamente aquella traición.

A ella le gustaba esa mujer tan terca, egoísta y débil, pero más el ser la que provocara su llanto, desesperación y desdicha. El apegó que sentía hacia Cordelia era obsesivo, nada comparado con el cariño puro que profesaba a su hermano. Y por mucho que todo el mundo quisiera creer que ella rebosaba inocencia y bondad, la verdad era que como cualquier otro albergaba un lado calculador y negativo. Si lo pensaba a fondo, Karl fue el que plantó en ella una semilla podrida, sin embargo la que hizo que brotara una flor carmín no fue nadie más que Cordelia.

Los remordimientos no existían dentro de ella, al menos no cuando podía disfrutar de su premió en cada espléndida ocasión en que le ganaba a su rival. Tampoco era como si hubiera otro método para tenerla entre sus brazos.

Y cuando, sobre la cama yacía una temblorosa Cordelia con sus mejillas rojas, soltando sonidos que deleitaban a Christa, que la hacían anhelar más, que la motivaban para que tocaran sin timidez la piel expuesta, incluso los sitios más sensibles y obscenos, era que aceptaba esta corrupción, que una vez expulsada del cielo y sin alas, no había vuelta atrás.

Besando los labios de su mayor pecado, se dijo que realmente no le importaba permanecer más tiempo en aquel averno.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Sí, debo otros drabbles, los publicare más adelante de eso no duden jamás, es solo que en esta ocasión no sé cómo, pero por fin pude escribir algo de estas dos, disculpen los traumas. En fin, **¡gracias por leer, comentar, los follows y favoritos!**

Contestando reviews 'anónimos'.

 _ **shiriyakiMizore.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! No te preocupes, ya tengo más o menos la idea del drabble de la pareja que has pedido, espero no tardar en tenerlo listo -


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias por éste capítulo:** Yaoi [Hombre x Hombre], Genderbend, OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Alexander=MaleCordelia, Christian=MaleChrista, Adam=MaleBeatrix y Karla=FemKarlHeinz.

 **Pareja:** MaleChrista/MaleCordelia.

* * *

 **Momento #13:** _"Decadencia"_

 **Palabras:** 663.

* * *

No se quejo ni una sola vez ante la violencia del otro.

En su lugar sonrió abierto y con cinismo, de esa forma maliciosa que alteraba los nervios de su amante. Del pobre, asustadizo y torpe Christian, el príncipe de cuentos de hadas que representaba la inocencia, esa misma flor blanca que si mirabas cuando nadie más lo hacia, notabas lo corrupta que era.

Tan venenoso y podrido que lo volvía entretenido para Alexander (el salido, resentido y al cual excitaba hacer llorar a los demás). No existía otro motivo por el que él buscara a Christian, Adam era demasiado predecible y su amada esposa prefería estar lejos de casa, Alexander odiaba el aburrimiento y la monotonía, éstas eran dos cosas peligrosas para la estabilidad de su mundo porque le recordaban lo jodido que se hallaba, las distracciones eran barcos salvavidas que lo llevaban a tierras no descubiertas y con efímero goce, Christian era tan solo una isla más, una a la que gustoso y sin remordimiento le arrebataría toda riqueza.

O al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

—Deja de reírte.

Sin embargo no acató la orden, rió más y Christian frunció más el ceño, arruinando el rostro que tanto adoraba Karla y el cual despreciaba con creces Alexander.

Todo era rápido y violento, pero él lo aceptaba sin replicas, el sentimentalismo barato estaba de más en **esto** (que no tenia nombre ni lo necesitaba), y a fin de cuentas, lo que menos deseaba era imaginar lo _tierno_ e _ideal_ que era para Karla tener sexo con Christian.

Quizá ella lo arruinó, del mismo modo que él ensuciaba a Christian. Aun así dolió cuando el hermano menor de Karla rompió su camiseta, una de las tantas que Alexander atesoraba, porque él era tan patético y su esposa parecía pensar que su felicidad radicaba en objetos materiales. Por eso, en su pecho nacía la satisfacción cuando enfurecía hasta la locura a Christian, cada que los ojos de éste se oscurecían y sus labios no dejaban de insultarlo, porque estaba seguro que él miraba un Christian que ni siquiera Karla había podido ver.

Y no era porque Alexander lo quisiera, era solo por desquite hacia la mujer que más amaba.

—Si tan solo ella te viera ahora —dijo, mientras dejaba con sus uñas marcas rojizas en los brazos inmaculados del otro—. Lo repulsivo que realmente eres.

Christian no replico enseguida, sino que se dedico a tocar cada porción de piel con sus manos callosas, a besar y morder mientras Alexander gemía y le correspondía con la misma agresividad. El acto carecía de amabilidad, los consumía y hacía difícil siquiera respirar; detenerse no era una opción, no tenían nada que perder, ya se encontraban hundidos hasta el fondo y con cadenas puestas por la misma persona por la que siempre esperaron, y esperarían ser correspondidos.

—Más bien, los dos somos repulsivos —Le dijo Christian antes de penetrarlo. Y el de corazón noble le sonrió torcido, de aquella maldita manera que paraba por segundos el corazón de Alexander, y después le provocaba querer destruir todo lo que tuviera al alcance de la mano.

A partir de ahí todo se volvía más confuso y desesperado. Christian era como un desastre natural, arruinaba todo lo bueno que le pertenecía y dejaba en segundo plano cada una de las cualidades de Alexander, era mucho más posesivo y desagradable que la propia Karla. Era la desgracia que le recordaba burlón, lo humillante que era su realidad, que incluso una persona que supuestamente lo detestaba era capaz de darle más atención que la mujer por la cual daría la vida.

Su unión no los llevaría a ningún sitio donde estuviera el sol, a lo mucho, les mostraría otra clase de infierno. Esa era la razón de que no se dieran con frecuencia besos en la boca.

Y si un día decidían ser optimistas, juntaban sus labios.

Porque era más fácil caminar hacia tu muerte cuando alguien más te acompañaba.

* * *

 **NOTAS.** Pues, después de casi 2 semanas sin escribir algo (escribir no re-editar), salió esto, que espero no sea una mierda por completo. En fin, ¡gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!

 **PD.** Aun no se me olvidan los drabbles que debo, solo esperen (?), que no quiero cumplir entregando drabbles mediocres (...aunque eso lo hago siempre...Ugh).


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias por éste capítulo:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [¡MujerReiji!], narración de dudosa calidad y cosillas sosas, clichés, etc.

 **Pareja:** Shu/FemReiji.

* * *

 **Momento #14:** _"Ceder"_

 **Palabras:** 551.

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto? —Reiji frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y miro con desprecio la ropa que estaba sobre su cama: Una minifalda—, más bien, ¿por qué piensas que usare **eso**?

— ¿Y por qué no? —Los ojos azules de Shu brillaron con diversión, Reiji podía darse cuenta a kilómetros de distancia cuando el otro estaba usándola como una manera de entretenerse. El que éste estuviera sentado junto a la vestimenta vulgar y hubiera dejado en segundo plano su reproductor de música, era una agria confirmación, una a la cual no importaba cuantos años pasaran, ella no podía acostumbrarse ni mucho menos hallar un punto positivo.

Acomodo sus lentes y contó hasta diez en su mente. A veces el bueno para nada de la familia daba sorpresas, que solo le provocaban disgustos y demasiadas ganas de estrangularlo.

Una lastima que no pudiera ir en contra de las ordenes de su padre Karl Heinz.

—No usare algo tan poco adecuado, y por supuesto, no te complaceré —contesto sin moderar el veneno en su voz, sin embargo esta no tuvo el efecto esperado, más bien pareció motivar a Shu a continuar con aquel juego absurdo.

— ¿Segura? —La más responsable de la familia Sakamaki se contuvo de decirle (quizá a gritos, porque el inútil de Shu era el único capaz de sacarla de sus casillas) que se dejara de tonterías, debido a que Reiji lo notó, él iba a hacer más, abrir esa boca que debería mantenerse cerrada y obediente, para dejarla sin habla, para que ella perdiera (otra vez y como venia sucediendo desde que eran unos niños)—, porque siempre dices que no cederás pero terminas llenándome de mimos.

Las mejillas de Reiji se tornaron rojas de vergüenza e ira, esa sola oración implicaba **más** de lo necesario.

Ella no necesitaba recordar cuantas veces había cruzado esa delgada línea de odio.

Furiosa avanzó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros cerca de Shu, eso no se quedaría así, ella iba a defender su orgullo. Pero antes de siquiera reclamarle al otro, su hermano la tomó del brazo y jaló lo suficiente para que ella cayera sobre él. Reiji lucho con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de aquel abrazo y aun así no consiguió nada, lo que solo aumento su frustración— ¡Suéltame! ¡cómo te atreves... porqué siempre tienes que hacerme esto!

—Bueno, a ti te gusta complicar las cosas, desde niña has sido más que excelente para armar berrinches.

—Primero vienes a mi cuarto a importunarme con tus estupideces, y luego me insultas, además de divertirte a mi costa, ¡no tienes vergüenza alguna!

—Probablemente —Pasaron más minutos hasta que por fin Reiji se rindió (lo que más tarde se reprocharía), sin embargo Shu no bajo la guardia—. Te dejare ir si usas la falda —Satisfecho, el mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki escuchó el bajo _«¿por qué?»_ de la otra, Reiji era más accesible cuando preguntaba el motivo—, tienes bonitas piernas —Aun así, él quería seguir molestándola por más tiempo.

Shu contó los segundos de silencio, hasta que claro, los indignados gritos de Reiji resonaron por toda la habitación (y una que otra palabra malsonante). Pero así estaba bien para él, después de todo era paciente y su hermana siempre le cumplía sus caprichos.

Además, a Shu le gustaba el _escándalo_ de Reiji.

* * *

Notas del autor. Escrito rápido, y publicado rápido y sin animo. ¿No les ha pasado que a veces están a punto de terminar algo y por "x" motivo, cierta persona arruina todo, y les baja su buen estado de animo? En fin, eso seria todo, **¡gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias por éste capítulo:** OoC (Fuera de personaje), Genderbend (¡MujerReiji!), narración de dudosa calidad, dub-con (consentimiento dudoso), incesto y lime. También implícito Yui/Shu. Basado según recuerdo (porque esto lo escribí hace dos años...), en una escena del manga [?].

 **Pareja:** Shu/FemReiji.

* * *

 **Momento #15:** _"Perder"_

 **Palabras:** 620.

— ¡Suéltame!

Clavo sus uñas en el brazo de Shu, pero él no la soltó. Forcejeo y nada, la situación solo empeoro a cada segundo, al igual que su ira y esa desagradable sensación que traía consigo la humillación. Era superada de nuevo por Shu, por su incompetente hermano mayor, él, que atraía las miradas de todos sin siquiera moverse. Era injusto. ¿Por qué no podía ser mejor que él? ¿en qué estaba fallando? ¿o era que Shu siempre sería aquella pared que jamás superaría? ¿no habían servido de nada todos esos años de arduo empeño (todas las noches que paso desvelada para ser reconocida)?

— ¡¿Por qué demonios eres tan fuerte?! ¡Bastardo!

— ¿No lo sabes? —Se estremeció ante los ojos fieros del otro. Era diferente, como si por primera vez realmente él la viera, sin embargo ese reconocimiento era repulsivo—. No existe tal cosa como una hermana pequeña que pueda superar al hermano mayor.

Rasguño hasta sacar sangre, pero Shu no vacilo, no hizo menos poderoso su agarre.

Y para cuando estuvo a punto de caer en la desesperación, en vez de romperle el cuello en su lugar Shu la aventó. Cayó al suelo y trato de regresar el golpe, pero el rubio fue más rápido, sujeto con fuerza los cabellos negros y jaló, Reiji soltó pequeños quejidos, apretó los dientes y comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de salir bien parada de la situación. Era peligroso, no un momento para saldar las cuentas entre ellos dos, nada bueno saldría de ser impulsiva.

En ese mismo instante insulto su propia ingenuidad por subestimar los sentimientos de Shu hacia la humana, también a su boca floja al relatar la verdad detrás de la muerte del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Pero no cedería, ¡antes muerta que rendirse ante él!

O al menos eso pensó antes de que las palabras de Shu la dejaran tiesa y muda.

—Has sido una pésima hermanita —Le susurró en la oreja, mientras una de sus manos se perdía en la falda de Reiji—, lastimaste a Edgar y no satisfecha con eso, le hiciste lo mismo a Yui —Su corazón latió presuroso e hizo de todo para no temblar, de ningún modo se avergonzaría a sí misma enfrente de Shu—. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ¿Matarte o darte lo que has pedido desde que eras una niña? Dímelo Reiji.

—Te dije, que me soltaras —contesto con veneno en su lugar.

—Respuesta equivocada.

Contuvo su dolor, Shu la había mordido sin ningún tipo de miramiento y ahora bebía su sangre con gula, con un hambre diferente al que poseía por la mortal. En medio de más forcejó, Reiji se preguntó que tan malo era esa diferencia, que tan mejor sería ser tratada con amabilidad y cariño por Shu. Quería saber la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo detestaría escucharla.

Todo su resentimiento salió a flote, más cuando Shu separo sus piernas para posicionarse entre estas, cuando recorrió con descaro sus pechos y apretó uno de sus pezones, cuando dejó su piel llena de marcas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él volvió a derrotarla. Gimió mientras se aferró a los cabellos rubios de Shu, a cada sonido indecoroso que ambos dejaron escapar, a los labios que se juntaron con ansias y con un sentimiento que jamás podría ser.

—Te odio.

Dijo, una vez con la ropa puesta y su cabello desordenado, cerrando con fuerza sus manos, su boca formando una delgada línea y su mirada acuchillando a su hermano mayor.

—Lo sé.

Le respondió Shu antes de irse a su habitación, a donde reposaba en mejor estado de salud la humana Komori Yui.

Reiji rió sin una pizca de gracia.

Fue derrotada y no solo por Shu, sino también por una patética mortal.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias por éste capítulo:** OoC (Fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, fluff, AU Omegaverse, aquí Kanato e Yuma son humanos, ¿por qué? Debido a que por lo regular en el universo Omegaverse, los humanos o los hombres lobos son clasificados como alfa/beta/omega.

 **Pareja:** Kanato/Yuma (sí, en ese orden :3).

* * *

 **Momento #16:** _"Inesperado"_

 **Palabras:** 739.

* * *

Corto, fue realmente corto pero Yuma aun tiene los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Separa los labios pero ningún sonido sale.

Kanato lo beso, hay tantas cosas erróneas en ese hecho.

Primero, Kanato es un omega al igual que él, mucho mejor que Yuma cuya altura es superior a la de varios alfa, de espalda ancha, ojos pequeños, voz grave y movimientos toscos además de torpes (excepto cuando cultiva tomates), ¿por qué alguien tan bonito, tan de acuerdo con su naturaleza, estaría interesado en una persona tan fuera de lo usual e idóneo? No tenia sentido por ningún lado, además él, desde que la familia Sakamaki se mudo a la casa enfrente de la vivienda de los hermanos Mukami, justo en el momento en que él y el más bajito de los trillizos estrecharon manos y éste frunció el ceño, creyó que a Kanato le desagradaría toda la vida, esto fue confirmado cada día desde que se conocieron porque Kanato cada que se veían soltaba comentarios para agotar la poca paciencia de Yuma, y sobre todo, siempre pareció más interesado en atraer la atención de Azusa (el cual era un alfa y por lo tanto, ellos dos podrían llevar una relación "normal" y no mal vista en la sociedad).

—Ya pasaron quince minutos, quita esa cara de tonto —Kanato comento mientras pica con uno de sus dedos una de las mejillas del más alto, para después de percatarse que el otro estaría por unos cuantos minutos más en shock, mirar detrás de Yuma, ambos se encuentran en el jardín de la familia Mukami y bueno, desde la ventana que da a la sala puede ver a Kou sonriendo ante el chisme y a Azusa viéndolo fijamente (totalmente preparado para defender a Yuma de cualquier daño que pudiera ocasionarle Kanato)—, me costó muchas semanas convencer a tus hermanos de darme tiempo para confesarme ¿sabes?

— ¿Q-qué? ¿a qué te refieres?

—Bueno Yuma, ¿a qué más? No besas a todo el mundo en la boca y le pides salir contigo —dijo Kanato claramente divertido ante el desconcierto del otro, si tan solo no tuviera los minutos contados podría jugar un poco más con su interés romántico, quien le hubiera dicho que los Mukami podían ser tan sobreprotectores con Yuma, después de todo incluso siendo un omega Yuma es fuerte y muy capaz de derrotar en una pelea a un alfa—, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

Yuma se aferro a la canasta llena de tomates que tenia entre los brazos y cuestionó, mientras su corazón comenzó a golpear con más fuerza su pecho y su mente no dejó de atacarlo con todos los motivos por los que esto es un error.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Kanato no tardo ni un segundo en contestar con seguridad:

—Me tratas como un igual —Kanato está harto de tener que lidiar con alfas que por su físico se comportan como estúpidos para llamar su atención y hacerlo sentir "especial", ni se diga de los beta y omega que lo ven con ojos de adoración por ser "bonito" pero con carácter; pero lo peor siempre es cuando esa misma efímera admiración desaparece ante presenciar su cruda y agria forma de ser más su extraños pasatiempos (coleccionar muñecas, ir al cementerio para liberarse del estrés y mencionar que puede ver y hablar con fantasmas), pasar de "bello" a "raro" o "tenebroso" no es agradable, no cuando el tiempo se vuelve aburrido por la soledad—, por supuesto que también es porque me gusta hablar contigo, me ves sin miedo y es muy refrescante cuando me llevas la contraria, además me agrada verte derrotar a alfas arrogantes y-

El Sakamaki se calló cuando un tomate fue dejado en sus manos, Yuma de pie asintió varias veces.

—Acepto, sí, ¡acepto, claro que acepto! —se repitió Yuma ante los nervios; él decidió confiar, Kanato nunca mintió incluso aunque la verdad fuera incomoda o dolorosa. Y bueno, Yuma llevaba más de dos años anhelando por algo que al final no fue tan imposible como creía—, sin embargo esto podría ser complicado porque yo soy un omega y tu eres un-

—Alfa —La canasta se resbalo de las manos de Yuma y los tomates rodaron, el más alto boqueo como pez fuera del agua—, hace una semana por fin me presente.

Kanato recoge los tomates mientras espera a que Yuma reaccione y quizá suelte un gritito.

«Bueno, ese es uno de sus muchos encantos», piensa sonriente.


End file.
